Janice Carla
Janice Carla is a main character featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Flaming Eagle Police Department's Laboratory Analyst. She became a suspect in the murder of photographer Arthur Cosmo in The Party Comes Crashing (Case #7 of Rosenoque). Profile Hailing from Tripoli, Libya, Janice is 45 years old and worked as a nurse for the emergency room prior to her tenure to the department. Janice has tanned skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair in pigtails affixed with red hair ties (which happens to be under a black French beret), a beauty mark below her right eye, and tan lipstick on. Janice normally sports a dark blue lab coat with a small white biohazard symbol sewn on her right along with a light blue white-buttoned blouse underneath along with a golden bejeweled butterfly brooch pinned on her left. Other than that, she always wears an access badge, which is needed to get inside the laboratory; she finds it easy to wear the access badge around her neck. Janice is known to be a kind, percipient and helpful person, especially when she treated patients in the hospital and now her fellow teammates when they need information from her to solve crimes. She enjoys going to the local market as well studying flora and butterflies. However she has a weakness for French culture and playing chess. Her favourite food is known to be crepes and her favorite animal is the regal fritillary butterfly. Analyses As the Lab Chief of the Flaming Eagle Police Department, Janice has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Janice performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Pebbles on the Beach *Blood (03:00:00) *Transparent Substance (12:00:00) *Name Tag (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #2: Party Till One Drops *Wrench (06:00:00) *Threat (12:00:00) *Bloody Cloth (09:00:00) *Small Flakes (15:00:00) Case #3: Sink or Swim *Lifesaver Threat (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Mysterious Dust (09:00:00) Case #4: The Spear in One's Chest *Ash (06:00:00) *Shiny Substance (09:00:00) *Particles (15:00:00) Case #5: Jumping the Shark *Blood (03:00:00) *Wet Fuzz (12:00:00) *Threads (09:00:00) *Bloody Handkerchief (15:00:00) *Mysterious Bottle (09:00:00) Case #6: Biting the Dust *Orange Liquid (06:00:00) *White Threads (15:00:00) *Wet Papers (09:00:00) Case #7: The Party Comes Crashing *Canister of Liquid (06:00:00) Case #8: Know Your Enemy *Unknown Liquid (09:00:00) *Clear Substance (09:00:00) *Grey Stain (06:00:00) Case #9: Back From the Grave *Blood Sample (06:00:00 *Red Substance (12:00:00) *Asthma Inhaler (12:00:00) *White Goo (09:00:00) *Sweat (15:00:00) Case #10: A Cause Worth Dying *Broken Metal (09:00:00) Case #11: Striking Another Match *Blood (06:00:00) *Pollen (09:00:00) Case #12: A Bullet's Motive *Unknown Morsels (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (09:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #13: Raking Over the Ashes *Broken Glasses (12:00:00) *Oil (09:00:00) Case #14: A Deadly Relation *Black Grains (06:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (09:00:00) *Fur (06:00:00) Case Appearances Category:Flaming Eagle PD Personnel